Pieces of You
by Asta-the-GS
Summary: oneshot "I'll bring you home Sasuke!" Naruto swear that to his heart. Even it's just some parts of Sasuke will do? Please read warning.


Title : Pieces of you  
Author : Asta/AstaChan/Asta-The-GS  
Rate : T or pg-13 for swearing. Some sexual contents.(But just a little bit, nothing graphic), Mention of MPreg.  
Warning : Major Spoilers from Manga chapter 408!! If you don't care about spoilers, you should be fine. Bad Grammar, This is being beta at the moment. I will edit it once it all done! XD

Disclaimer : If they're mine. Sasuke would screwed Naruto every minutes of everyday. So...No. D:

A/N : This is my first fanfiction I wrote in english! XD I've written more than 10 stories in other fandom but only in Thai. ;w; So please be gentle! XDXD

Dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday, Even though he's an idiot(at the moment). But I still love him anyway.

* * *

**Pieces of You**

_I'll bring you home, Sasuke! No matter what it takes!_

_Don't say such thing, dobe. _

_There's no way I'm not going back on my words! _

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

Blue eyes looked up to the sky. The sun that was setting made the color changed to dark orange. The birds soared across the wideness back to their nests. Tan body under the bright orange jacket shifted a little to get a better of the village, His village. Konoha in late afternoon was always the same. The street filled with people. Olds, youngs, males, females, Regular villagers and also ninjas, They all had the same thing in common, were to go home. Either they were living with families or Alone, this was the time they were going back to their home. Just like the birds.

Today, for him was _almost_ the same. It's just another day of his life. Just one more day that ended and passed.

But like been said before, It was just almost the same. So something was different.

Today was Sasuke Uchiha's birthday.

Naruto chuckled softly, the smile on his face. The idea of all these were just so funny. Both in the good ways and Bad ways. And with that the memories came back before his eyes. Naruto laid on his back on the ground, his arms supported his head.

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"Sasuke!! You asshole!! what do you think you are trying to do?! And what's with THAT cloaks?" Naruto shouted his lungs out when he saw what was revealed before him. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, his ex-teammate, was standing tall proudly covered in black cloak with red clouds. Along with him was the Team he established. _Eagle. _

"Are you out of your mind?!" The blond boy scream with his finger pointed out at them.

"hn...out of my mind?..." Sasuke looked indifference as he spoke. His stoic face was paler than the last time Naruto saw him. "Maybe I am... But I know what I am doing."

"You know what you're doing?! What??...why??" The hundred questions confused the blond. Clouding his mind to no end.

"I believe, I do not own you any explanations." The raven boy said. Suigetsu who stood behind him chuckled a little in the background. "I come here to do what I have to, then I will leave."

"Don't own me any explanations my ass!! You attacked Konoha, you jerk!! Your own village!!" Naruto screamed, Didn't care at all that his team was ready in the fighting stand.

"Sasuke kun! What the meaning of these?! Why you all of people?...why?" Sakura asked firmly even though her lips trembled.

"I told you, I do not own you any explanations" Sasuke said.

And with that, the fight began...

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"You know, you shouldn't just left the tower without ANBU knowing" Familiar voice came from behind, the blond lifted his head a little to look. Then he just smlied when he saw his pink hair friend walked up to him with steady speed.

"Sakura chan, this is my own village, nothing gonna happen. you know." The blond answered back with a smile. "And...they're ANBU, They supposed to know where I am without me reporting them."

"Whatever...Shikamaru started to nag about your absence when I left the tower. He said something about the papers you need to finish for Suna before this weekend or Temari will bite his head off" Sakura spoke while sitting down next to him on the edge of the Hokage mountain.

"heh...It's not my faults he married that scary woman!" Naruto laughed. Sakura rolled her green eyes. But looked ahead at the same direction as the other.

"...it just like another day, isn't it?" The blond said. Still looking at the town down there.

"No...it's not, Naruto. And you know why." Sakura spoked in the soft tone. She didn't smile.

"...hmm?...maybe"

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

Naruto didn't know how long he had been fighting with Sasuke, or even how both of them got seperated from the entire group. Now they happened to stood in the woods outside Konoha. He pants, hard. Sweating. Sasuke had gotten stronger than the last time they fought. His stoic face show no emotions while wait for the blond to start the attack. Naruto bite his lips, still didn't let his guard down. He ask again.

"Why, Sasuke?..." Naruto's voice was in husky tone. His blue eyes blasted with confusedness. "Why did you do this?"

"..." The raven didn't answers. Instead, he just look at the blond. And that made Naruto got even angrier.

"Why don't you answers me, Sasuke!? Am I not worthing enough of your time?!" He shouted. Something inside him gripping his heart so tight it hurt. After all these years, after all the trainings, the failures, the tears. Again. Sasuke had stood before him, and figthing him. As a shinobi. Part of him was happy that finally they were fighting as they are now. But on the other hand, Sasuke was his Enemy. The one he had to defeated. Why it had to be like this?

"No. of course not. You're worthing all of the time I spent, Naruto." He Finally said back. Stuned the other.

"You are the reason I am here today..."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"The summer breeze is nice today." Naruto said out of the blue while standing up. He dusted of the dirt on his bright jacket and held his hand out to help Sakura to stand up.

"It is...not too hot, and not too sticky" She said. After stood up next to her friend. "Barbecued might be great idea. Wanna invite everyone for that later? We can do that in your garden you know."

"Nah... I'm gonna have to pass. Got something to do" The blond said, waving. "The academy is almost over. I have to go. I'll see you later, Sakura chan"

Sakura looked at her friend's back. His broad shoulder slumped while he put his hands in his pockets. His sunny blond hair shined in the last sunlight of the day along with his bright orange jacket. He looked just like a normal shinobi. Just like a human being. Just Naruto.

Then suddenly her green eyes filled with tears. She didn't cry a lot for a long time. But it's ok to cry, just for today. Because today is Sasuke's birthday.

And it's okay to cry...because Naruto haven't yet shed a tear. So, she will cry, in his place.

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"You're gotta be kidding me?!" Tsunade screamed, everyone can see her vain poped up on her forehead. "What do you mean by Naruto and his team ran off to fight the attackers?!"

"It means He IS now fighting, hokagesama" One of her officer said. But after the glare he received. The jounin shut his mouth immediately.

"This is might be great danger to the village." One of the elders said. "We are all known that Akatsuki is after him. And we don't have any informations of the attackers!!..."

"...They might not be Akatsuki..." Tsunade said.

"...er...excused my rudeness but..." the same jounin said with the low tone "We got the information about the attackers..."

"And why the hell didn;t you say that in the first palce?!" The fifth hokage scream again, anger blasted in her golden eyes.

"Tsunade, calm down, you're scaring your subordinaters" The female elder said. She turn to that jounin and spoke "..tell us about the attackers..."

"...They are a group who called themselves Eagle... " the jounin gulped the whole meeting room fixed their eyes on him as he continued.

"...their Leader is none other than Uchiha Sasuke..."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

Naruto walked casually passed all the villagers who doing their things on the street. He smiled and waved back when they greeted him with a smile and bowing their head to show their respects. His feet lead him to his destination without thinking. Might be because he got used to it. He always walked there everyday.

"Isn't it Naruto?" Familiar voice came from behind. The blond turned around and met with the white eyes, Dark hair man. Hyuuga Neji.

"Hiya, Neji!" Naruto chirped with smile. Years after years, They got to do countless missions together. And that made he became good friend with Neji. For first couple years It was almost unbearable, the Hyuuga rarely talked. He just usually communicated with eyes. It took Naruto for years the learn those emotions within the pale shade eyes of his friend.

"Just came back from mission?"

"Yes, And I'm about to go see you at the tower, but seem like there is no use going there anymore" He said "...on your way to the academy?"

"yep..." the blond answered

"Then you should hurry up, the classes will be over in ten minutes" The Hyuuga said, smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Neji!" Naruto said continued to walk away before his friend word stop him for the second time.

"Naruto...If you want to talk, you know where to find me..."

Naruto turned back to look at his friend and smiled. "Thank you, Neji. But I'm fine"

And with that he walked away. Left the Hyuuga stood still with the worried look on his face. He whispered to himself "You've always said that Naruto..."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"Why do you want me to come back to Konoha so badly, Naruto?" The raven boy asked him. After long silence.

"...Because I promised Sakura chan to bring you back!" the blond said.

"Is that it?..." Sasuke asked him again.

Naruto looked away from his dark eyes and mumbled "...no..."

"then why?...why did you refused our bond to be break?" Sasuke asked, with his eyes fixed on Naruto "Why did you trying so hard to chased me around, when I don't even care about you at all?"

Naruto still didn't look at him. Still stunned that suddenly Sasuke was the one doing the talking. He fisted his hand so hard. He could feel the nails digging into his palm.

"It's not true..." Naruto said. Slowly looked at his former teammate in the eyes. Emotions swirled like a whilrpool in those deep blue eyes of his. "If you don't care, You could have kill me already. But you didn't... So I think, maybe in your heart, even just a tiny bit, you still cared."

Sasuke looked at the blond. Smirking at his words. "hn ..."

"Even I have to break your bones!! I'm bringing you home,Sasuke!" The blond boy stated his mind out loud. "I will not wait any longer! You're going home today!"

"And why do you think you will succeed doing that?" the raven asked back.

"Because I said so!"

"You're such a dobe, dobe."

"Arggggg!! And you are still a bastard!" Naruto replied, thrown his fists in the air.

"Say...Naruto..." Sasuke said again after the moment. "how far would you go to bring me home?"

"I would do anything, Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile "Even it cost me my life. I'm willing to offer. Because for me, you're the one I share the strongest bond with."

"But for me, you're not..." The raven said.

"I know that. But Itachi is dead. You've killed him,right? So why still run around playing a villian?" the blond asked him back.

"No, I didn't." Sasuke replied. His eyes got darker at the topic.

"huh?...But you've won...and he's dead."

"But I didn't killed him. He died on his own. Trying to protect me from this ugly world."

"Sasuke...I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't. It has nothing to do with you."

"But..."

"Stop. I said it had nothing to do with you. So just leave it." Sasuke said in darker tone.

"Then...Let's go home! You have no reason to..." Before Naruto finished his sentense. The raven hair boy disappeared and reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye. He gasped when a strong hand cover his mouth.

"...there are things I need to do. And you are the one who can offer me my best result."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

Naruto could hear the bell of the Ninja Academy rang loud along with the cheerful scream of hundred of ninjas in training. As he stood at the swing in front of the school, he saw the parents waited for their children to come out passed the academy gate. Just like the old times.

But there is a big different. No one looked at him with eyes fulled of hatred anymore. Many hard works and missions proved his royalty to Konoha, And everyone now realized that Naruto is a great shinobi who love his village. So then we the fifth Hokage annouced her successor to be the next in line. Nobody had nothing against her wish. Or may be just because They are new generation now, they are his friends, they knew so well how much Naruto would do for his beloved village.

"Good day, Hokagesama ..." some of the parents bowed their heads to show him respects. And left with their children Naruto only smiled back silently while waiting.

"Ah! Hokage sama!There you are!" Naruto turned to meet his former sensei, Umino Iruka walked up to him quickly with his brows tied togheter. That means something happened again.

"Hi! Iruka senseiiii..."

"Do not greet me with that tone of yours Hokagesama!!...we need to discusse about some serious issues!" Iruka spoke with serious voice. Bandaged Hands on his hips. Look like he's ready to snap.

"heehh... please, Iruka-sensei...drop that 'hokagesama' thing... You know I don't like that when we 're talking" Naruto tried to avoid and change the subject. Because he know what kind of conversation his former sensei will lead. "Where is the _trouble_ anyway?"

"Naruto..." Iruka sighed but still spoke with his serious tone "...he will be out in a minute. He have to finish the punishment he got, after almost burned the training gym today"

"ah...I told him not to use those Katon jutsus at school" The blond scratched his head "So what did you gave him to do?"

"Helping the girls clean the classroom" His former sensei said with a grin.

"Oh...You're soooo evil Iruka sensei!!" Naruto snickered, He could totally got the images clearly in his mind.

But only a second after that the blond and his former teacher heard the screeches came from the school directions. Here came the trouble.

"Chichiue!! helppppp!!"

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

It hurt. A lot. When Sasuke tried to push in farther. He could feel his eyes tear up. Naruto bite his lower lips, didn't want to scream out that pain he's experienced right now. He didn't want Sasuke to think that he's weak. After all those things Sasuke said to him. Told him the reasons. And the agreement they made. Naruto didn't want to show how much it hurt. No.

"_You're strong. Might be the strongest shinobi I've ever known. That's why I asked you, Naruto."_

"_But...I'm not a girl!!"_

"_I am very aware of the fact, dobe"_

"_then why?...You could have ask Sakura chan, she'll be more than willing to help?"_

"_I know she will, But Her obsession with me is unbearable. And girls are too emotional."_

"_But she's strong!!...she has change a lot over the years!"_

"_...I don't care. I told you, you are the one I chose."_

"_But Sasuke, I am a boy. A male. And Males do not get pregnant."_

"_You're such a dobe. Did you forgot that you're carrying the nine-tails demon fox?"_

"_No, I didn't thank you very much to remind me the fact, bastard!"_

"_...Naruto, Demons do not have real gender, they can reproduce the heir even they are male. We just need some medical procedure to help you conceive"_

"_...but why, why don't you just find a girl, Sasuke? Isn't it easier?"_

"_Because I know you will give this child the love I've never know. You will protect this child. You will raise this child to be a great human-being."_

"_...but..."_

"_Naruto, please. Take this part of me. Carry the last remaining of me." _

"_Don't say thing like you're going to die, bastard!" _

"_I might, My revenge for my clan still have to be done. But in the process, I might lost my life, too."_

"_...I won't let you die!! so stop talking about get me pregnant and just go home to Konoha and Marry your ass to some girl, Damn it!"_

"_I do not want anyone else,Naruto. I chose you."_

"Relax, Naruto. The pain will go away soon. I promise." The reven said, he kissed Naruto's temple and moved inside of the blond.

Every push and pull Sasuke made, hurt Naruto so much. Not only his body but in his heart. The blond knew that Sasuke just want to use his body to carry the heir. He knew Sasuke just picked him because he's the best choice. He knew that Sasuke didn't do these by his heart but by his brains. Even all those facts that he knew. Why?

...Why Sasuke have to act so caring  
and gentle  
and loving?  
...Why?

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke hit something inside his body, he let out a small cry, hands griped tight on the raven's shoulder. And Sasuke pushed in again. Hitting the same spot with more force. Rubbing it teasingly made Naruto saw the white flash behind his eyes, then he backed away leaving him wanting for more.

"Sasuke...please..." His vioce was shaking. Blue eyes met the dark ones. Without second thought Sasuke thrusted in harder, and this time the blond screamed. He didn't care anymore. Even Sasuke just want to use his body. He will allowed it. He will let him. Even Sasuke doesn't have any felling for him. Even He's the only one that felt these much for the bastard. He didn't care.

Because Sasuke was with him now. Merging with him to become one. The pain in his body and his heart still lingered there. But He didn't care. For the moment, For now. Sasuke was here, In him. In his body. In his mind. In his soul. In every part of his being. It's all that mattered.

"Do you know...what day is it today, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while thursting in harder and harder in every move. Working his hand down there between their body to help Naruto to completion. The blond only shook his head. The tears ran down on his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke bend his head down licked it away. Then moved his lips to the blond's ear. He whispered "It's my birthday..."

"Ss...Sa...ngghh!! Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted the raven's name. Saw the white firework exploded behind his eyes. He clung to Sasuke for his dear life. His heart clenched same to his body. Tightening the grip on Sasuke, because he just didn't want to let him go.

"...Please take me home, Naruto..."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"Yuudai-samaaaaa!!" the scream was so loud both Naruto and Iruka have to cover their ears. When they saw the group of girls ran after the black hair boy who suddenly jumped to Naruto open arms. He clung tight to the blond Hokage.

"Girls,...please behave in front of Hokagesama" Iruka said in warning tone. The girls tried to keep their scream inside when they saw the leader of the village in front of them.

"Good day, Hokagesama" The girl with long blond hair greeted him with a wide smlie. Still winked her eye to the boy behind him.

"Same to you Iyochan." Naruto greeted her back, patted the boy dark locks while doing so. Akimichi Iyo is an only daughter of Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Who would thing these two will end up together. They've always know Ino have a thing for Shikamaru but the lazy ninja seemed to have no interest in her. He married to Temari of Suna, instead.

"You girls are so troublesome." Lazy vioce came from behind the girl. Then revealed the light brown hair boy with a spike pony tail.Just guess, who are the parents of his. He bowed his head to Naruto. "Hokagesama..."

"Shinji you traitor!!" Loud vioce came from the boy behind Naruto. Dark hair boy tucked Naruto's bright jacket and pointed his index finger to his classmate. "Chichiue, Shinji left me in the room full of the crazy girls!"

"Awwww, Yuudai kun, We're not crazy!" Iyo giggled and waving her hand.

"Yes, You all are!!" Yuudai screamed.

"Now, now...Yuuchan. Screaming at these pretty ladies are very ungentlemen-like" Naruto said with a smile. "And Iruka sensei just finished told me about your attemp to burn down the training gym..." now his tone change to the darker one. The boy gulped. "...Let's go home and discuss about this matter, shall we?..." Naruto place his hand on the boy's shoulder "Alright, Everyone. Have a nice day!"

And two figures poofed in the the middle of thin air.

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"Naruto! Are you still sane?!" Tsunade's vioce was loud, shaking and hurt. The fifth looked down at him who laid on the hospital bed with furious eyes. "That could have killed you!!"

"No, It won't...This child is mine. Mine and Sasuke's. So I'll keep it." Naruto said without hesitation in his voice. "I will give birth to this child. I will raise him. So, I won't die easily."

"But You're still too young to handle this matter! Naruto, you're just 16!!" Tsunade screamed. She wanted to cry and slap this silly boy in front of him. Hurt him. Wake him up from this stupid dream. But she couldn't. The boy were already hurt enough.

"It's okay, baachan..." Naruto smiled. Touched his clothed stomach. Looked down at it lovingly. "I am strong. Sasuke's strong. Our child will be strong too. So, Don't worry."

"Stupid brat!!" She didn't care with anyone would witness her weakness anymore. Tsunade grabed the blond boy in front of her, the blond boy she loved as her own son. She huged him tight in her arms. Then broke down and cried.

"It's okay..." Naruto said, his emotion swelling up to his blue eyes. He patted his hand on her back. Let the tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke. "...I am Naruto,remember? So It's going to be okay."

"You stupid, ungrateful brat!"

"I know, But finally... Sasuke's home with me..."

**.:SNisLOVE:.**

"Are you mad at me, chichiue?" The black hair boy asked him as they walked together on the empty street.

"No...the matter of fact. It was expected those thing come out of you." Naruto said. Held on to the small hand of his son. "You should be proud, You got yourself a fanclub at this young age."

"Do not kid me about these, please?" The boy said made Naruto snickered softly. "Girls are so annoying."

"Like father like son, huh?" Naruto blurted out looke up at the orange skies.

"What did you say, chichiue?"

"You are just like your father. He hated girls,too."

"oh?"

They walked in silence for the moment. Still holding hand. Naruto look down at his only son. The boy took almost everyhting after Sasuke's appearance. Dark hair, Dark eyes, Pale skin. He looked just like Sasuke at age of twelve without that duck-butt hairdo. (thank god, he never let his son do that ugly do)

But instead of depress brat like Sasuke used to be. Yuudai is very cheerfull and loud. Like him. But the hot temper might run strong in their blood. And since the boy can use Katon jutsu. He always solved problem with it. Especially when it comes to girls.

"Chichiue?..." his son broke the silence. Looked up to Naruto. "Today is Father's birthday?"

"Yes, my dear." Naruto answered. Sad smiled on his face.

"Do you miss him?" Yuudai asked again. Naruto still smiling.

"Yes. Every minutes of everyday." the Blond shinobi said.

"Do you love him?"

"...Yes, yuuchan. In many difference kind of loves. I love him very much."

"Do you love me?"

"of course I do. You're my son. For now, You're the only man in my life." Naruto said. Yuudai looked at him his hand griped tighter.

"Will you be lonely if I love someone else?" the boy asked. Looked straight to his eyes. Naruto surprised by this question but still smiling.

"In a way, I will. But If love make you happy. Then It's fine with me." he answered, used his free hand to pet his son's dark locks.

"Ok...So I won't love anybody yet until father comeback. So chichiue won't be lonely!" His son said and hugged his middle tightly. Naruto just laughed sofly at his son's words.

"But it might took years, yuuchan. It's been 10 years already. After I last saw your father..."

"I will wait. Chichiue always loves me. Always be with me. So I won't be lonely. I don't want chichiue to be lonely. I know chichiue cried at night on the same day of every years. It's today. Because chichiue misses father. Because chichiue loves father very much."

Naruto looked at his son with wide eyes. He surprised with the boy's observing skills. Because He was sure he was alone everytime he cried. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a weak state. Held back his tear. Naruto spoke again.

"Let's go home and make some ramen!"

"yaaayyy!! Can I help chichiue make ramen too?" His boy let go of him and danced with joy in a circle.

"of course you can. Now let's go get ourselves some ingredients, shall we?"

Naruto watched his son hopped happily in front of him. Leading him to their favorite groceries.

Even it's been 10 years, Sasuke's still out there. Even Naruto misses him very very much. It's okay. Because He got Yuudai. The one who carried part of Sasuke. The proof of his existents.

So even Sasuke wasn't here. He got the part of him, So in a way, Sasuke's home. And he will wait, waited for the day Sasuke to return. Waited for the day his life become whole once again.

**.: END:. **

* * *

Postscript : Uwaaahhhh!! It's done ;w;!! I love the ending very much. And I don't think I'll write sequel, lol. I don't know what else to make things up anymore. And yeah, I'm not good with multi-chapter stories. DX So oneshot is my getaway lol.

About the name of Sasuke and Naruto's son. Yuudai (雄大) means "Great hero" , I don't know any of you know Johny's jr. They're a group of young boys who sing and dance. Almost a star in training XDXD And one of them is Yuudai Tatsumi. Me and my sister-Algiz, obsessed over him for a very long time!! XD if you google his name you might found some of his picture too XD


End file.
